Behind Blue Eyes
by pyrofanxxx
Summary: She said, "Andrea told you that I was dead which is true. However, I am here to help you realize something from your past." Based off of A Christmas Carol, Merle is taken through a journey to discover what his brother really means to him. Rated T for offensive language and violence.


**Made to ****Suffer**

_"My whole world just disappeared.."_

In front of him stood his baby brother, Daryl. His shirt had been torn open slightly, revealing his chest. It wasn't that scene that kept Merle quiet, kept him from punching the Governor. It was those blue eyes staring at him. Those eyes stated many messages to Merle.

Merle knew that he wasn't into that sentimental bullshit. Andrea had told him that his brother had went looking for the young girl that had been traveling with them. Sophia. Of course, his baby brother was the soft one out of the two. Especially to go looking for a kid that wasn't even his. He also heard how Daryl took an arrow and bullet for the girl. If he had been there, he knew what his exact words would have been. Pussy. Only pussies went looking for a kid, risking their lives.

He had been told how Daryl became a part of the group. Andrea did not emphasis much on it though it did not take much to figure out what his brother's role in the group was. Rick's right hand man. That would be the only way that he would fit in. The only way to get someone to care for his worthless ass besides Merle.

The governor had asked what the town wanted done with the terrorists. Their responses had been to kill both of them, showing how much they wanted blood spilled for losing men. Merle knew that he hadn't betrayed them except for the hidden fact, Michonne was alive.

As the governor encircled them, he told Merle, "You wanted your brother. Now , you've got him." It was true that he had his brother at last. The reunion between the brothers had replayed in his mind many times. He had hope in Daryl to find him after being left on the roof at Atlanta.

However, he could not count on Daryl. Plus, he didn't want to take his chances that the son of a bitch that locked the door there, was wrong. So for that, he managed to cut his right hand off and made it out of the city. He had stolen a truck and left in another direction away from the group of survivors.

Another version was the two meeting, with both taking Rick out. He had wanted to get revenge on Rick for so long. Given the new information, he wanted to punch him to a bloody pulp for causing Daryl to become his personal bitch. His right hand man? It made no sense. With that thought, Merle glared at Daryl with his own blue eyes. He was so disappointed in him for becoming what Merle hated most. A traitor to his own family.

The last vision was that the two would end up, fighting. Merle had imagined the two having a violent confrontation given the information that Andrea told him. He knew that he would want to go after Rick and T-Dog for what they did to him. However, walkers had beat him to T-Dog according to the china man. The questions of what Daryl would decide between Rick and Merle was something that he had wanted to see. However, this would not be found out anytime soon. No thanks to the bastard governor.

Those blue eyes made Merle forgot about all of his thoughts about what their reunion would be like. In those eyes, there were messages. Messages that only a brother could understand. Daryl was looking to Merle for his help as if saying, 'Help me, brother.' Despite both of them being targetted now, Daryl depended on Merle. After all, Merle knew what the whole town was capable of.

Those blue eyes had never shown something like that since they were young. Daryl depended on himself solely, so why the change now? Merle's glare softened a bit, only because he understood those eyes quite clearly. However, they weren't going to stay that way forever. After all, looking soft in front of a town was no way to intimidate them. Besides his eyes, Daryl was breathing quite fast out of fear.

Merle muttered, "Scared...this is pathetic." The two were still left standing in the center of the arena as the crowd continued to chant. This wouldn't last long as the town would eventually want what they were chanting for. He knew it so well from having lived in the town since being left on that rooftop in Atlanta. The governor walked by him again and this time, Merle swiftly kicked him. Daryl didn't make a move for anyone, unaware of these new surroundings.

It seemed that his brother had lost the flare to jump right into a situation. That was something that had kept the brothers being similar to each other, back in the day. Not caring if they decided to threaten Daryl, Merle kicked the governor again. The governor had ended up on the ground from the first kick. The second kick was right to his mouth which only resulted in him laughing. Out of his mouth, appeared blood which he spat onto the ground.

Before Merle could get another kick in, he was cocked upside the head with a pistol. The world was black now for Merle. That world was full of color again as Merle woke up in a room. He was handcuffed to a pipe, yet again. Just as before, he was left by himself in the room. The only difference being that it was by his left arm this time. Really? He would have to cut off his other hand as well to survive? There were no moans. No sound of a door being pushed by a group of walkers. It was quiet, perhaps too quiet. Those icy blue eyes of his looked around for a possible escape route.

He had an idea that he was still in Woodbury, no doubt since the room was still well kept. He wondered for a few seconds as to where Daryl was. They had not gotten the proper chance to speak, not that he cared much. Merle still felt betrayed about being left on the roof. His brother could have tracked him, found him. No, instead he had been left on the roof until he cut his hand off.

Hearing the door swing open, he directed his attention to the person in the doorway. They looked just as they had presumably died. Her eyes were a beautiful blue unlike his own icy ones. Blonde glistening hair despite the sun not being out. On her arm though was a fresh wound. It was from being bitten by a walker, that was an obvious sign. He was shocked. How could the person still be alive?

Why of all people was a woman checking on him as well? They were all worthless. Tending to clothes and food as the men dealt with walkers. No surprise that she had gotten bitten. She walked towards him, no limp at all. No sign that she was a walker and despite the bite, she was smiling. Smiling? He said, "Hell woman, smiling over a bite? Aren't you suppose to be dead?" Insensitive comment, but he didn't care. Merle didn't care much for anything except his drugs.

The woman didn't respond to him until she reached where he was chained up. Her smile was innocent enough to light up the room. On her neck was a necklace given to her by someone from long ago. A gift from her birthday that she unfornuately received the bite on.

"Oh Merle, why must you continue to be a jerk to everyone?" responded the woman. She said, "Andrea told you that I was dead which is true. However, I am here to help you realize something from your past."

The woman was Amy, Andrea's younger sister.

**Author's Note: I was watching A Christmas Carol on TV and this idea just spawned as I was watching it. Given that it is almost Christmas, I think it fits. Disclaimer - I sadly did not write A Christmas Carol nor The Walking Dead. They belong to their rightful owners along with the character of Merle from the show. This is my second fanfic. I would love reviews and opinions as to whether you guys like it enough that I should keep updating it. Thank you :] Also, if any of the cussing offends anyone, I apologize in advance. Merle doesn't have high opinions of many people thus he does have some offending thoughts.**


End file.
